LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P9/Transcript
(Blake and his group continue fighting against the Commanders) Clyne: Gnn! Erin: Take that! Alex: Nice hit Erin! Erin: Thanks bro! Clyne: Goddamn you! (Jack is seen battling against Bruiser) Jack: You're not doing so hot are you?! Bruiser: Blasted injury! (Bruiser's wound is seen having trouble regenerating due to the ice left behind from Erin's sword) Jack: Guess that means you've got a weakness huh?! (Jack rams his fist into the wound) Bruiser: GAAH!!! Jack: Hurts don't it?! Bruiser: Goddamn you! (Bruiser tries to counter attack, but Jack blocks his attack with his metal arm) Jack: Sorry! You can't win this! Bruiser: YES I CAN!!! Jack: Prove it! (Bruiser then grabs Jack's arm with both hands and tosses him away) Jack: !! (Jack hits a nearby wall) Jack: GNN!! Bruiser: GOT YOU NOW!!! Erin: JACK!! (Bruiser runs over and rams into Jack, slamming him against the wall again) Jack: GAH!! Bruiser: Even with this injury I'm still more then a match for you! Jack: Lucky hits! That's all! I haven't begun to fight back! Bruiser: Ha! (Jack goes to punch Bruiser who grabs his fist) Jack: Gnn! (Bruiser headbutts Jack) Bruiser: Weak! (Erin curls a fist before she runs toward Bruiser) Erin: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!! Jack: *Groans* Erin....? (Erin creates another ice sword before she rams it into Bruiser's side) Erin: TAKE THAT!!! Bruiser: GRAAAAH!!!! (Erin twists the sword around) Erin: Hurts doesn't it?! Bruiser: D-DAMN IT!!! THIS ICE!!! Erin: Why don't you join that Chopper fella!? (Erin then freezes Bruiser solid) Erin: THAT!! Is for hurting my boyfriend! Jack: Holy crap. Erin: Ah he'll be fine is Blake decides he wants to recruit him. *Helps Jack up* You okay? Jack: Now that my savior is here. Erin: Oh you. Jack: Heh. Alex: Guys come on! There's still one left! (The heroes all look over at Clyne) Clyne; *Growls* Blake H: It's over man! Surrender! Clyne: You don't scare me humans! Rose: Not even we scare you?! Clyne: You're inferiors! Why would you scare me!? Grey:.... Blake H: Just give up Commander. It'll be easier for you. Clyne: NEVER!! I'LL NEVER GIV- (Suddenly a wall explodes launching Clyne to a wall. The heroes look to see Vexx with a pack entering) Vexx: HAHAHAHAHA!! YOU SEE THAT!? Blake H: Vexx! Alex: Perfect timing! Vexx: Thanks sir! Blake H: *Smile* Vexx: So, what did I miss? Clyne: *Groans*.... (Clyne slowly starts to get back up) Blake H: Actually, you're just in time for the final push. (Blake walks over to Clyne) Clyne: *Growls* You damn worm...! This... This isn't over... Grimoire- Blake H: *Thrusts hand on him* Don't care. (Clyne gets purified) Clyne:.... Blake H: Now go hang back and let those wounds heal. Clyne: Right away. (Clyne runs off) Blake H:.... Alex: Alright, time to move forward guys! Vexx: Right away! Blake H: Come on guys! (Back near the nest Brawler is seen still battling Shade) Shade:.... Brawler:.... Shade: Sounds like the fighting stopped. Brawler: *Growls* So it has.... Next time you animals. *Runs off* Shade: Wha- again?! (Brawler leaves the nest) Shade: *Sigh* Damn wuss. Yang: *Walks over holding her side* We'll get him next time... Shade: Yeah. You okay? Yang: I will be. Shade: Good. (Shade turns to the others) Shade: Come on guys, let's go find the others! Giorno: *Nods* Kyle: Right behind you! (Blake, Alex, Erin, Jack, Rose, and Grey are seen infront of the tower leading to the Alpha) Alex: Right. You guys know the drill: Let's take out the Alpha, and the nest is ours. Blake H: Got it. Erin: Let's go. (The heroes all enter the tower. The scene then cuts to them arriving inside the throne room before they catch sight of the Alpha) Alex:.... Jack: Holy crap... (The heroes see a giant looking Targhul sitting on a throne glaring at the heroes. It also has a second head) Blake H:.... (The Targhul gets up and walks toward the heroes) Jack: *Whispers* Hey... That Targhul looks... Normal. Erin: *Whispers* Yeah... (Blake creates a blade of light and points at the Targhuls) Blake H: This Nest! Belongs to the God of Light! ???: *Growls* ???: Does it now? Blake H: Yes it does. We've defeated your Commanders and your army. Surrender now and we won't harm.....whatever you are. Jack: Yeah I'd listen to him. Grey: He's a god and just beat a bunch of your guys. Rose: Not to mention he has us. ???:……… *Looks at its second head* (Suddenly the second head starts to climb off) ???: God I can't hear a thing with this helmet on. Heroes: ??? (Suddenly a small figure steps off the big Targhul, removes the helmet, and reveals itself to be an Orc) ???: I thought I know those voices! Jack Rose and Grey:.... Pug????? Alex: Huh??? Blake H: Pug??? Erin: Wait a minute I remember you! You're that Orc who helped us after those other Orcs captured us during our last treasure hunt on this world! Pug: Haha! Yep, that's me! And many so many things happened! Where do I start? Jack: How about we start with why you're in the throne room of an Grimm Targhul nest? Blake H: Yeah. And what the hell is that thing? Pug: Ah right! Well let's see. First off: You remember that Slaver who wanted to buy your friend here? Alex: Wait what?! Erin: Yeah I remember. Pug: And you remember how he said he had powerful friends? Jack: Uh huh... Pug: Turns out: He did. And his friends came to my camp, and my "loyal" followers turned on me. I was ending up being sold to the tark! Erin; Oooh.... Rose: That doesn't sound good. Pug: Oh it wasn't ALL bad. I met quite a group of charming people. I remember two of these guys were cannibals and one was a necromancer. Fun bunch. But that's when I ran into THIS big girl! ???:…. Jack: THAT'S a girl??? ???: *Growls* Pug: Hey hey easy. These guys are friends. No need to kill anyone. ???:… *Nods* Jack: This place just gets weirder and weirder.... Erin: So, what happened between you two? Pug: Well let me tell you: This girl was in REAL bad shape. These slavers damned near starved her! But I managed to sneak in some food. And then later with my brains, her brawn, we broke out and escaped! Alex: Uh huh.... Then how did you get here? And how did you become the Alpha of this nest? Pug: Its kind of a long story. ….. Erin kills the old Alpha, now its ours. *Walks off to the side* Erin: … ??? Erin? Pug: Oh yeah. I named her after you! Erin: You....did? Pug: Yep! Erin: Uhh...I'm honored? Alex: … So... Is um... "Erin" … A Grimm? Pug: Oh you mean those weird black things? Nah. She's a normal Tar-galed. Rose: Tar-Ghul. Pug: Whatever. She's just like you guys is the point. Grey: Then... WHy are the Grimm listening to her? Pug: You wanna argue with her? (Grey looks at "Erin" and sees how big she is) Grey:.....No. Pug: Exactly. Blake H:... Um.. Yeah. Well listen, this has been interesting an all, but like I said a moment ago. The nest belongs to me now. Pug: Oh right. The whole "God of Light" thing, oooooh. Well, you are more then welcomed to it, "God of Light". Me and Erin are done with the Alpha game. You gotta lead your followers, feed them, train them, its a right bother it is. "Erin": *Small growl* Pug: Exactly my point Erin! Erin: So weird.... (Suddenly Ulcmur and Mogzir enter) Ulcmur: Master. The Nest is secure. Is the Alpha taken care of? (Pug turns to see the two and gets a worried look) Pug: ! Ulcmur...Mogzir… I uh... Didn't know you were with him. Mogzir: Oh so that's what it was. I thought I smelled an Orc around the Alpha. Jack: You met these guys Pug? Pug: Y-Yeah... I saw them being born. After all, they come from Orcs. Alex: Oh. Blake H: Makes sense. Erin: THAT explains what they meant earlier. Ulcmur: So sir, are we uhhhh gonna kill them? "Erin": *Growls* Pug: Whoa whoa wait wait no need for that! We're giving you the nest right?! Blake H: Why would I kill them? Mogzir: They're with the enemy right? Need to make an example outta them to any who crossed us. Blake H: Well not this time men. Mogzir: ?? Blake H: These two are handing the nest to us. Ulcmur: You can't just let these maggots go free! Mogzir: They could go and tell Grimoire what happened here! Pug: N-No we won't! *Goes up to Erin* Hey Erin! We helped you before remember? Whatever you or your friends need, me and Erin will help you guys out! .. Wait. Erin. Erin. Okay that would get kind of confusing. Erin: Yeah I know. Pug: Point is, we'll join you guys! That sound good? Blake H: I'm alright with it. Pug: Great! What do you say Erin? "Erin":.....*Small growl* Pug: Ha I knew you'd agree! She's in! Rose: Can you really understand her? Pug: Course I can! (Rose looks at "Erin" who just looks up at the ceiling and shakes her head, suggesting Pug doesn't understand what she's saying) Rose: I see. Ulcmur Right... If that's what you want Mogzir: We'll be waiting down with the others. (The two leave) Blake H: Right. Time for one more thing to do. Pug: Hm? (Blake walks toward the balcony) "Erin":...... Pug: What's he doing? Alex: Asserting dominance. (Blake steps out ot the balcony. He looks down at the Defenders, and his army gathered in the nest. He starts to glow) Blake H: TODAY ANOTHER OF GRIMOIRE'S NESTS FALLS BEFORE US!! WE HAVE ONCE AGAIN SHOWN THAT HIS FORCES ARE NO MATCH FOR US!! AND THAT NO MATTER WHERE HE HIDES, OR WHERE HIS ARMY GOES, THEY WILL FALL BEFORE US!! THEY WILL HEED!! THE LIGHT'S CAAAAALL!!!! (Blake creates a flag of light and slams it into the ground) Pug: Whoa. Alex: Alright Blake! Jack: Two down! (The heroes below all cheer) Kyle: YEAH!!! Miles: WOO HOO!!! (Jason and Craig fly by on the Griffon's back) Craig: WE WIN!!! (Blake then goes and walks back into the tower) Blake H: Alright, the nest is ours guys. Alex: Now you get the fun bit of picking an Alpha. Blake H: *Face palm* Ah shit I forgot about that... And I haven't really gotten to know these guys that well. Erin: Well hey. No rush. Just take a bit to relax and celebrate! Grey: Hey we should inform Andrion that the Grimm won't be a problem now. Rose: Oh good idea Grey! Alex: We'll send Craig and Jason out on the Griffon to do it! Blake H: Good idea. Now let's go and celebrate! Erin: Woo! (The heroes along with Pug and "Erin" all leave the tower to celebrate) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts